


The Legends and Team Flash Go To Pride

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Nate Heywood, F/F, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: The Legends and Team Flash go to Pride in Central City. Written for Pride Month.





	The Legends and Team Flash Go To Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me all month to write, I hope it's good. My beta reader enjoyed it. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow or The Flash or "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

The Waverider touched down in Central City on June 3rd, 2018. It was Sunday and the last day of Central City’s Pride Festival. The Legends plus Ava, Gary and John Constantine were going to march in the Parade that day with their friends at S. T. A. R. Labs. 

It was 8:30 and the Legends and Team Flash were awake and decked in rainbows, even Mick and Harry Wells. Nate, Barry, and Sara were dressed in the bisexual flag colors. John Constantine had a bisexual flag tie. Ray, Wally, and Zari had made rainbow flower crowns to wear. Cisco had a rainbow hair bow in his hair. Caitlin was wearing a rainbow dress. Iris was wearing a rainbow tie dyed shirt. 

 

The group met up with Jax, his wife and daughter who were living in Central City. They got to the Parade spot where their group was going to be marching and waited for the Parade to start; shortly after the Parade began and they began walking. Sara and Ava held hands the whole time as did John and Gary. Sara and John were blowing kisses to the protestors. 

 

After the Parade the group made their way to the Festival. Once at the Festival, the group split up and made their way to various booths. At one booth, Ava bought a rainbow tie and Sara bought a small bisexual flag. 

“I like that tie. You actually going to wear it?” Sara asked Ava.

“It’s not exactly regulation… But I’m sure I can be convinced to wear it at other times.” Ava coyly said and flashed Sara a smirk.

“Oh I’ll take that challenge.” Sara assured her girlfriend.

 

At one point the group came together to eat the lunches Ray packed and watched the performance of a group of drag queens and performers. The whole group danced when the drag queens performed “Born This Way” by Lady Gaga. 

“I’ve never heard this song before. Music wasn’t really a thing in 2042.” Zari said. 

“Don’t worry; we’ll catch you up on all the good music.” Wally assured his teammate. 

They took pictures together as a group and individually. There were several photo booths that they squeezed into to take pictures. 

 

They spent the rest of the day walking around the festival in groups and separately, everyone having fun. When the festival started to wind down, they all met up and said goodbye to each other.

“Hey next year, why don’t we all go to the first Pride march? We’ve got a time ship.” Wally asked.

Ava eyed Sara as the group collectively said no. 

“Wally, we’d never use the Waverider for personal uses like that.” Zari scoffed, sarcastically.

“Yeah, that’s just what I need, you guys changing Stonewall.” Ava said shutting Wally down.

“Stonewall was a riot and I’d love to see it.” Nate said.

“No.” Ava and Sara said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
